The disclosure relates to a pressure/flow regulator.
Pressure/flow regulators have a pressure control valve and a flow control valve with in each case one valve bore and a common control pressure connection, via which a pivoting angle of a variable displacement pump is regulated.
The document DE 101 36 416 A1 and the brochure from Sauer Danfoss 520L0519 Rev FN July 2009 disclose pressure/flow regulators, in which the pressure medium which is regulated by the flow control valve to the control pressure connection always passes the pressure control valve.
The document DE 101 36 416 A1 and the document DE 199 04 616 A1 each disclose a pressure/flow regulator, the pressure control valve of which connects the control connection to a tank via a control edge of the flow regulator, which control edge is open in the rest position of the flow control valve.
In all the abovementioned documents, a pivoting angle of a variable displacement pump is regulated via the pressure medium, which is regulated in this way, of the control connection.
A disadvantage of the cited pressure/flow regulators is the outlay which is required for the production of the channels.
In contrast, the disclosure is based on the object of providing a pressure/flow regulator with reduced production outlay.